Dimension Traveler: Lord Knight
by Dusk Flair
Summary: "Lord Knight" Elsword has accidentally entered the Dimension Gate. What awaits him there? An alternate universe? 2 Alternate Universes? What will he find in these Worlds? He meets other versions of himself and his friends? Follow him as he goes on an adventure.
1. The Gate Opens Again

**Disclaimer: **Elsword is NOT mine nor I wish to own it.

**Summary: **"Lord Knight" Elsword has accidentally entered the Dimension Gate. What awaits him there? An alternate universe? 2 Alternate Universes? What will he find in these Worlds? Follow him as he goes on an adventure.

**Author's Note: **Okay, this story's really bugging me in my head and desperately wants to be told. This is my first attempt in an Elsword Story so any comments and suggestions would be very helpful. Also, I suck at summaries. XD Note: I might plan to make this a Harem Fanfiction.

**Characters: Lord Knight's Universe**

Aisha - **Elemental Master**

Rena **- Grand Archer**

Raven **- Blade Master**

Eve **- Code: Empress**

Chung **- Iron Paladin**

Ara **- Sakra Devanam**

Elesis **- Grand Master**

**Prologue**

**3****RD**** Person PoV**

"I'll be somewhere outside…" Elsword said as he left the house that the gang is currently residing in.

Aisha then went downstairs and as soon as she saw Elsword left, she spoke. "He went out again, did he?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Raven, nodding continued. "Ever since becoming a Lord Knight, Elsword changed. He no longer argues with you. Not that I like it or anything…" He said pointing Aisha. "He's very quiet and reserved now. It's like he's a completely different person."

"I couldn't agree more." Rena said worriedly.

"Perhaps something is bothering him?" Eve asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I tried asking him about it but he keeps shrugging it off." Chung answered Eve.

Their peaceful conversation about Elsword when there was a knock on the door. Raven answered it only to see a very tired and scared Allegro.

"We've got a problem…"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

_Sonic Blade_

Elsword said as he fends off 5 demons that just emerged from the Demon Gate.

The Demon Gate at Feita suddenly opened when the Elgang were just resting at Hamel. They were called in by Allegro and Lento regards to the problem and asked for assistance immediately.

_One Flash_

"These demons never stop, do they?" Raven said as he killed two demons at once.

_Land Demolisher_

"How did the Demon Gate even opened again?" Chung asked as he smashed his Demolisher onto the ground, knocking some demons out.

_Phoenix Strike_

"We have no idea right now but…" Rena said as she fired several arrows at some demons.

_Meteor Shower_

"… let's take care of this problem first before we wonder." The Elemental Master finished the Grand Archer's statement.

The group soon finished off the never ending mobs of Glitter Monsters. Chung then said panting… "Is it over?"

Right on cue, several monstrous roars were heard from the Gate and soon emerged were FIVE Berthes with a huge amount of killing intent. The first one was about to charge to a nearby village when Chung stopped it.

"Oh no, you're not hurting those people." Chung said as he attacks the demon.

The second one, seeing Chung's vulnerability, charged to him. But he was easily cut off by Raven.

"Trying to hurt my friend? Not a chance." Raven said as he began attacking the second Berthe. "Aisha, go assist Chung, Rena with me. Eve go with Els-" Before Raven could continue, he saw Elsword currently battling the 3 remaining Berthes

"What are you doing Elsword? Fall back! We can take care of them together! Eve, go assist him!" Raven said as he was about to assist Elsword when he was cut off by the Berthe he's currently battling.

"Affirmative. Ophelia, Oberon, let's go." Eve said as she began to hover onto Elsword.

_Spiral Blast_

"Gather them together!" Elsword screamed as he tried to push back the 3 Berthes with Eve's aid"

"Got it." Eve said in a monotone voice.

_Spitfire_

"We can do this, guys." Chung said as he, Rena, Aisha and Raven attacked the Berthes.

_Burst Wolf_

_Aero Strafe_

_Cyclone_

_Giga Drive_

"On my call, use all of your ultimates!" Elsword told them as the Berthes are being huddled together at the Demon Gate.

3…

2…

1…

"NOW!" Elsword screamed

_Gigantic Slash_

_Elemental Storm_

_Shooter Destiny_

_Extreme Blade_

_Code: Thunderbolt_

_Doom Strike_

The 5 Berthes, unable to react in time, were all brutalized by the attacks that the Elgang unleashed to them. As the final Berthe falls, the Elgang sighed.

"We did it." Chung said.

"That was quite a workout." Aisha added.

"Nice strategy, Elsword" Raven said as he patted Elsword on his back. In return, Elsword smiled.

"I'm glad everyone's safe." Rena smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, my dear…" A familiar feminine voice said from the shadows.

The Elgang was shocked on how 'she' could appear here in Feita. With their correct guesses, Chloe emerged from the portal.

Elsword, remembering what happened before, said "I'm not letting you hurt them again!" Being the idiot he is, charged forward in attempt to attack Chloe.

_**Flashback**_

_The Elgang was battling Chloe and her minions. Seeing they they're outnumbered, they decided to play it safe and be on the defensive. The boys on the front acting as a wall to cover for the girls' attacks._

_Unfortunately, Elsword did not notice a demon strike him from the back, leaving an opening for Chloe to attack the girls. She dashed past Raven and Chung and took on the nearest target, Rena. She kicked her hard in her stomach causing the Grand Archer to lose her balance and fall. She then went straight onto Eve who barely managed to command her drones to deflect the latter's attack. Noticing that the demons are now pushing them back, Eve went back to attacking the demons as she watches Chloe infiltrate the team's defences._

_Aisha, who's not very formidable in close combat, was easily overwhelmed by Chloe and her fast movement and attacks. She then fell onto the floor with her wand few meters away from her. Chloe knowing that the Elemental Master is defenseless, pointed her bow and arrow at the latter's head._

"_No!" Elsword screamed. "Stop it! Please don't do it!" He begged._

_Chloe just smiled evilly._

_Armageddon Blade_

_He chanted as a huge aura enveloped his blade and he charged forward._

_Sandstorm_

_Before Chloe could release the arrow, she was blown off by Elsword attack, knocking her back. Elsword, still consumed in fury, chanted…_

_Unlimited Blade_

_Chloe had no time to react as she was relentlessly attacked by the angered Lord Knight… Being knocked back to her army, she said. "Oh so care for 'them' huh? Don't worry, I'll be back. Ufufufu." She said emphasizing the word 'them' as she looked at the Code: Empress and Elemental Master. She laughed as she and her army teleported away from the group._

_**End Flashback**_

"Elsword! NO!" Raven tried to stop him but was too late

Elsword jumped into the air and was about to slash Chloe in half when he was blasted away by a purple laser that came from the Demon Gate knocking him to a rock and temporarily paralyzing him.

"Elsword!" Aisha cried as she ran towards the boy.

"Oh no…" Chung said as he recognized that Purple Beam.

"Not good…" Raven said.

"Sensing a high amount of threat ahead." Eve said.

Right then, not one but TWO Dark Nephilim emerged from the Demon Gate. Not only that but so many Glitter Zombies also emerged from the said Gate.

"When you destroyed my first pet, I couldn't just be alone now, can I? So… I created two! Let's see how you take this on now! Heh!" Chloe laughed.

"We can't give up now!" Raven screamed. "We must fight with all we've got."

"But there's too many! We'll all die in this case." Rena said loosing hope.

One Nephillim prepared to swing its claw down to them. Knowing that they don't have enough energy to deflect and to react fast, they closed their eyes and prepared for the worst to happen when...

_Clang!_

Realizing that nothing happened, they opened their eyes only to see a Red Haired Knight and a Black Haired girl in white robe with golden trims.

"Hey, did you miss us?" Elesis smiled.

"Sorry we're late" Ara apologized as she and Elesis threw the Nephilim back.

"Ohh… Two more people decided to join the party? But if you look around you, you're outmatched and outnumbered." Chloe laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, my dear…" Elesis smiled. Chloe scowled of the Grand Master using her own words against her.

Right in the moment, groups of red armoured soldiers and warriors marched right behind the ELgang.

"You have your army and we have ours…" Elesis told her. "Attack!"

The two armies clashed together in a heated battle as the Elgang battles the 2 Nephilims and Elesis battling Chloe.

Elsword soon woke up with a soft feeling on his head. He opened his eyes only to see him in a corner lying Aisha's lap.

"Oh, thank El you're all right." Aisha sighed. "Please stop endangering yourself, Elsword."

Blushing after being scolded by the purple haired mage, he smiled. "What can I say? That's what I do best."

Aisha laughed and mumbled, "Jerk…" and helped him stand up.

Elsword, seeing that Elesis, Ara and the Red Knights are battling the hordes of Demons, asked Aisha. "So Elesis and Ara made it huh? And they bought company with them." He said as they walked to the battlefield.

"Yeah, they arrived just in time. If they not, we all could've died by now." Aisha replied as she attacked an oncoming demon.

Elsword, smiling one of his rare smiles, held out his hand to her. "Well, then, shall we join the battle milady?"

Blushing by the unexpected action of the Knight, she took it and said, "As you wish, milord."

**Scene Break**

The Elgang and the Red Knights have gained the upper hand in the battle and the demons are slowly being pushed back. Chloe, realizing that she's losing tried to escape by conjuring a small Dimension Gate in front of her in attempt to escape. Though before she could enter or even take a step forward, she was harshly pulled back and punched in the stomach causing her to lose her balance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elsword said as he swung his sword right at her. She dodged it quickly and fired several arrows in his direction which he all just slashed away.

"Hmm… You seem to be losing your cool, Elsword" Chloe said cockily.

"Shut up…" He replied with pure fury. "We have some unfinished business." He said between attacks.

"Oh you mean those two girls there? Don't worry I'll take VERY GOOD care of them once you're dead. Ufufufu…" Chloe taunted.

"Stop it!" He said now angered at the Dark Elf.

Deciding to press on, the Dark Elf continued. "Oh I know! I know some old men and demons who would definitely pay a high price for those whores."

That sent it. Elsword was consumed in pure rage and hatred towards the white haired elf. His aura of Destruction activated and started attacking the Elf relentlessly.

_Sonic Blade_

_Rolling Smash_

_Double Strike_

_Windmill_

_Assault Slash_

_Flame Geyser_

He used all of the skills he knew but the Leader of the Dark Elves is simply too fast for him. Seeing that the Lord Knight is getting tired of trying to hit her, Chloe imbued her arrow with poison and shot it at the Knight.

Elsword, greatly weakened by the arrow, began to slowly lose his rhythm. Chloe, taking advantage of this began to relentlessly attacking him causing him to get weaker and weaker by the second.

'I guess I might die today…' Elsword thought to himself. 'but I'm not leaving without taking someone with me.' He said as he mustered up his last bit of strength and picked up his sword just as Chloe was aiming her bow with an arrow imbued with a dark aura at him. 'I'm sorry Aisha, Elesis, Eve and my friends.'

_Armageddon Blade_

He knew that he'll die. But using up his last energy, he summoned the aura of Armageddon to extend the reach of his blade to pierce the Dark Elf. But, as soon as he successfully managed to pierce the latter, the arrow was already fired and before he knew it, he was hit square in the chest.

"Elsword!" Aisha, Eve and Elesis cried as they see the Lord Knight fall.

"Elesis… My friends… Thanks for everything…" Elsword smiled one last time before he fell onto the Dimension Gate.

**Scene Break**

2 days has passed and the remaining members of the group along with Elesis and Ara, are all eating breakfast silently. But it is clear that all of them were clearly devastated by the loss of their friend especially Aisha, Eve and Elesis.

Chung, getting wanting to show something for the last 2 days, mustered up his courage and told the group. "Everyone, I have something to show you…"

_**Chung's Flashback**_

"_What is this, Elsword?" The Iron Paladin asked as the Lord Knight handed him a letter._

"_It's a letter…" The knight replied silently._

_Chung curious of what's inside tried to open it only to be stopped by Elsword._

"_Not right now. Open it when you think the time is right." The knight smiled at him as he left Chung's room._

_**End of Chung's Flashback**_

Chung opened the letter and the group began to read it. The longer they read it, the girls start to slowly cry and the boys felt emptiness in their hearts.

Chung then decided to read it out loud.

"_Dear friends, if you're all reading this, then I guess I have already fallen ahead of you. I had a feeling that this would happen soon because like what Aisha says, I'm an idiot who keeps on charging forward. Now, you all might be wondering, why Chung? And why not Raven? Well, I figured the guy knows me too well and even before I hand him this letter, I'm pretty sure I'll get beaten up."_

The group chuckled at that part. Chung, decided to continue.

"_Chung, I have one thing to say to you. I've always known you liked Vanessa from Velder. And I'll tell you, be a man and talk to her. She might be all hard and strong on the outside, but once you get to know her, she's a very nice and sweet person. Do it man! Don't make me come back from the dead and haunt you! Heh, just joking."_

The group was shocked of this statement and looked at Chung whose face was the same colour as Elsword's hair.

"_Raven, you are one of the most, strongest, fearless and brave warriors I have met. I'm glad you trained me and battled alongside with me. May you get stronger in time. One thing to say, get over 'her' already. You've already have Rena with you. And Rena, please take care of him. He might be an idiot sometimes but he's a very caring and thoughtful person. You two are perfect for each other."_

"Even in death, the kid's still has time to joke around." Raven said but deep inside, he thanks Elsword. Rena then hugged the Blade Master in look for comfort in which the latter returned.

"_Ara, we may have not known each other for long but you have greatly earned my respect. Even if the odds are not in our favour, you still believe that your brother would be saved. With that as your guidance, I'm sure you'll find him very soon. I too, believe in you."_

The Sakra Devanam was in tears after hearing the part that the Lord Knight said to her.

"_Sister Elesis, I'm so sorry for not being strong enough for you. You have been known all over Elrios for your skills and talent and me? I'm still here and still not meeting your expectations and I am very sorry for that. But right now, it's all good right? You're a better knight than me so what space here left am I for? I'm glad I found you finally. I hope you get stronger and please don't let this be a hindrance for being on the top. I may not be there with you but I'm always cheering you on. And I sure hope when we meet again, I finally became as strong as you."_

Elesis was now crying continuously. "Please bring him back. I beg of you!" She cried as she looked above. "He didn't deserve this! I'm sorry Elsword! I'm sorry!" She keeps on repeating as she continues on crying.

"_Eve, Aisha there's no point in hiding it, so I'll just tell it anyways. You both have made me so happy and eventually made me fall for each of you._

_Eve, I still remembered how we found you at a capsule at the Altera Core. At first, I was curious on how the Queen of the Nasods would appear like a little girl and with no emotion and knowledge of the world right now. But as time goes on, I learned that even though you find it hard to blend with us, you always try your best and never give up on us even if we are on the verge of losing. Your actions, appearance and that innocent attitude in no time made me fall for the Queen of Nasods. But how am I to win your heart? There are plenty of deserving suitors to side with you in rebuilding your kingdom. And after reading this message for you, go and check your inventory. It may seem that I am a stalker but I sure hope it helps you in rebuilding your race. I have always had it with me when I found it in sometime during our adventures. Thanks for being there with me when I'm at need. I like you… I really do."_

Eve felt a pain on her core and water soon began to appear at the edge of her eyes. 'Is this crying?' she thought to herself. With shaky hands, she checked her inventory only to see a weird looking gem. Examining it her eyes widened knowing what it is…

"It's an El Crystal, how did he find it?" Eve asked shocked. She saw a not beside it and read it "Good luck rebuilding your kingdom, my Empress. " She again, felt that same pain in her core. To admit it, she too had strange feelings for the Red Haired Warrior. She just doesn't admit it and commonly thinks of it as a malfunction in her system. 'Elsword… There's no room suitable for a king except for you. I hate to admit it now but it is true. Please come back.' She thought as more and more tears fall from her face.

"_Now, Aisha first, I am so sorry if I keep teasing you and hurting your feelings. To tell you the truth, I was jealous of you. You have your powers stolen but even without them, you're already even more powerful than me. I know it is very selfish of me to think like that but I really do apologize. And don't let this sadden you. You're beautiful when you smile, laugh and show joy in your face. I may have admitted it late but I'm glad I managed to tell you what I really feel. You have made adventuring a lot more times fun. I would know what would happen if I hadn't met you in Ruben. Thank you for everything that you've done. And again, sorry for being a jerk to you but the truth is, I really love you."_

"Idiot! Stop apologizing!" Aisha cried harder. "I should be the one who apologizes, not you!" She said between sobs. "Please come back! I like you too! Don't you see? We share the same feelings so please just please… come back!" She cried even more as the rest of the gang were all broken hearted by the loss of their leader/comrade/love.

_**Aisha's Flashback (Days before Elsword died)**_

_Aisha was sitting by a tree reading her book on Elemental Magic when Elsword walked by._

"_Oh, so you also stay here often?" He asked as he sat next to her, leaning against the tree._

"_Uhh… yeah." Replied the blushing Elemental Master._

"_The wind's great here isn't it?" Elsword asked not waiting for an answer as he continued to stare at the blue sky."_

_The two sat in comfortable silence (well, mostly for Elsword) until Aisha saw that Elsword is asleep. She looked at his sleeping face and mumbled, "Cute…"_

_Realizing she said it out loud, she began to blush deeply and moved away in case if Elsword woke up and heard it. Being tempted again, she brought her face close to his as she looked at his lips and was about to when he murmured and move…_

_She quickly moved away and after a few moments, she smiled and sat even closer to him and leaned on his shoulder."_

"_Hey Aisha…" Elsword was about to ask why is she leaning on him not that he minded it but stopped in case it might ruin the moment._

"_Hmm?" She replied also looking at the sky._

"_I'm sorry for everything…" Elsword replied sincerely._

"_Wh-What's with you all of a sudden?" Aisha was shocked by his statement and looked at him worriedly._

"_It's nothing… Just forget about it." He said as he decided to nap again._

_**End of Aisha's Flashback**_

_**Eve's Flashback (Days before Elsword died)**_

_Eve was at Altera and is working on her drones in attempt to make them stronger armours and few enhancements on her own equipment when Elsword walked in on her laboratory._

"_For a queen, you sure do work a lot." Elsword said as he looked around the area._

"_Theirs is nothing that can achieved through laziness so why do nothing when I can enhance my skills?" Eve said not looking up from her work._

"_Good point…" Few minutes of silence, he spoke "Need any help?"_

"_You have no idea how to operate these things and you might just end up getting hurt." She said in a straight voice._

"_Well, could I just gather all the things you need and pass them to you when you need it?" He asked._

"_I don't see any problem with that."_

_It was dinner time and Rena called Elsword and Eve to go but Eve decided to stay a little longer in her laboratory._

"_Eve? I brought you food since you missed supper." Elsword called out. "Eve?"_

_Elsword saw Eve asleep on her workstation and smiled. He left the food at a nearby table and carried the Queen Bridal style before heading up to her room._

_As soon as they reached her room, he laid her on her bed and pulled the blankets up. After that, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight my Queen." And with that, he left the room._

_What he didn't know was that Eve was awake the whole time._

_**End of Eve's Flashback.**_

**Author's Note: **Well,how about that? That's the Prologue! Tell me what you guys think? And like I said at the top AN, this MIGHT be a Harem Fanfiction with Elsword in the middle of it. To say, LK is my favourite Elsword Class so, sorry for RS and IS fans. XD Well, that's all, Dusk Flair… out!


	2. Feita's Royal Knight

**Disclaimer: **Elsword is NOT mine nor I wish to own it.

**Summary: **"Lord Knight" Elsword has accidentally entered the Dimension Gate. What awaits him there? An alternate universe? 2 Alternate Universes? What will he find in these Worlds? Follow him as he goes on an adventure.

**Author's Note: **Thanks guys for reviewing and following the story! It may be only a few but I really appreciate it. Now, if you're going to ask which dimension first "Lord Knight" Elsword is going? Well, read and find out. WARNING: Slight Yuri in this Chapter. (Yeah, I'm that perverted.) 

**Chapter One**

It has been days since the loss of Elsword and the gang was in no better shape in the loss of their leader and friend.

Raven was silent as usual but you can see in his eyes that he was greatly affected from his fallen comrade. Rena, on the other hand tried her best to comfort and be strong at the Blade Master but she too, lost her happy and joyous mood after the incident.

Chung, wanting to comfort his friends was too busy in Hamel regards to his kingdom. Even the people found his depressed mood and were also sad when they figured out the loss of a hero who defended Elrios.

Saddened and depressed too, Ara was trying to keep her emotions in check for if she gets too emotional, her EUN powers might go berserk and loose herself in a demon killing spree seeking for vengeance for the person who believed in her.

Elesis, was in no better shape than the others. Gone was her beautiful face filled with pride and honour but was shattered and replaced with a look of despair and longing for her brother who tried his best just to make her proud that he's gotten stronger. That determined look on his face when he promised her was one of the many things that she'll never forget about the Lord Knight.

Now regards to Aisha and Eve, ever since knowing that both of them unknowingly captured the Red Knight's heart, somehow became close to each other but quite distant the group. They locked themselves in their room (Which was now joined and connected) and would only tell the rest of the memberst to leave their food in front of their room and not to call them to eat together anymore.

Just to say, ever since Elsword 'died', the Elgang was no longer the same.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"This is getting frustrating!" Aisha, the Elemental Master screamed as she threw her book at the other side of their room. "I sense him. He's still alive. If he's not, then his essence in the universe would be long gone already. But the question remains… Where is he?"

Eve, listening to the Elemental Master's rant, suddenly had a thought in her head. "Universe… Universe… I got it!" Eve said suddenly breaking Aisha's constant ranting.

"What is it?" Aisha asked the Code: Empress suddenly perked up of what the latter had in mind.

"Do you know of the 'Many Worlds Theory'?" Eve asked her.

"Yeah, I've heard of it but what does it have to do with Elsword falling in the Dimension-" Her eyes suddenly widened and she squeaked. "OH!"

"Yes, since we are sure that Elsword is still alive and is currently not here. I'm sure he could be in another world maybe similar to ours." Eve smiled proudly.

Without having a second thought, Aisha hugged the Queen of Nasods tightly. "I can't believe I didn't realize it! You're so smart Eve." She praised the Queen. Not knowing what came over her; she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Eve's.

To say, Eve's circuits went haywire of being caught off guard with such an action on a Queen like herself. She was shocked of what Aisha is doing but did not pull back. Instead, her mind tells her to not resist this feeling and try to go further. She deepened the kiss by holding the Elemental Master closer as both of them got lost from the feeling of the kiss.

Wanting to go further, Aisha tried to penetrate the Nasod Queen's mouth with her tongue which the latter gladly let her enter. The two lost track of time and didn't really care and only broke off when both were panting for breath.

"Okay… what… was that?" A flushed Aisha said between breaths.

Eve was also panting and was breathing heavily. "I don't really know… but it feels pleasurable."

Aisha, still not contented of the kiss, intertwined her fingers with Eve's and slowly pushed the latter onto her bed which Eve, reluctantly obliged.

With Aisha on top of her with lust-filled eyes, said before starting their action… "We really have to get him back."

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Elsword woke up with a huge head ache. He opened his eyes only to see that he was in the middle of an unknown forest.

"Huh? Shouldn't I be dead by now? Is this hell?" He asked himself as he looked at his chest and was shocked that he looked unscathed as if no battle happened.

Then it dawned on him.

"Aisha? Eve? Elesis?" He asked within the woods only to be answered in silence. "I'm all okay!" He said once more.

'I have to find them fast.' He thought as he started running only to be stopped by familiar looking demons.

"Glitters…" He murmured. He was about to draw his sword only to find it missing. The demon tried to attack him but he managed to dodge it in time. "I forgot that I drop my weapon when I fell through the gate." He cursed himself.

Opening his inventory quickly, he found one sword that he keeps for emergency uses which is the Feita's Royal Knight Sword. (Yeah, to me, the Feita set looks so cool.) Not wanting to cause attention when using his 'Double Slash,' he decided to go with…

_Rolling Smash_

_Sonic Wave_

Immediately killing the demons, he quickly went away from the scene to avoid more demons. Finding a safe clearing in the forest, he began to think.

'Okay, I don't know where that Dimension Gate did take me but I know that the danger here is real.' He thought as he inspected the area if he knows the place. 'Hmmm… Glitter monsters, dark violet skies, and a dark red moon. There's only one place I know and if I may be wrong, this might be Feita. Second, I remember what Raven told me that if I'm unsure of a place, I have to keep my head down with a low profile.' Upon thinking that, he unequipped his Lord Knight uniform and used the armour that best suites the place, Feita's Royal Knight. (Feita for the win!)

'Now that's done, I have to find someone I know that could possibly here…' And with that, he journeyed to Feita Village to look for Lento and Allegro.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

An unknown person felt an unusual presence and smiled despite his current condition.

"He's come… I hope you don't fail like I did." He mumbled.

"Hey! What's he mumbling about?" A guard said as he looked at a peeking hole.

"Don't mind him; he's always talking to himself." Another guard said.

"I hope you save 'them' soon." The unknown person smiled before drifting off to sleep.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Elsword finally made it to Feita Village and saw two familiar tents with the signs, "Alchemy" and "Equipments". Immediately running to its owners, he called out, "Lento! Allegro!"

To say, both Feita residents were shocked of his appearance. Deciding to talk first, Allegro spoke. "Elsword? Is that you? You look different. Even your hair looks different did something happen?"

Elsword was shocked of what Feita's Alchemist has asked. It was not long ago that he helped them from the demons. Then, he suddenly realized that he fell into the Dimension Gate and was not sure if this was the same world where he is.

Lento, not noticing the Red Knight's expression also asked. "You've been missing for 3 months already. Your friends are all worried about you."

The word, 'friends' suddenly got his attention. Though before asking about it, he told them. "Okay, I know you guys have a lot of question and I too have some questions of my own but why don't we take this inside the tent?"

Both of Feita's residents nodded and went inside Lento's tent.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Okay, let me go first." Elsword said. "I'll tell you what happened to me. I'm not sure if this is my world, but I'll tell it anyways." With the questioning look that the other two gave him, he continued. "Well, earlier, you…" He pointed to Allegro. "…came running into us that a Demon Gate opened once more in Feita. Now, when we were confronted by the demons, something unfortunate happened which caused us to be separated and I ended up falling in a Dimension Gate that a demon commander made. When I woke up, it looked like as if nothing happened and when I realized I was in Feita, I came looking for you guys."

To say, the secretary and the Royal Guard of Feita were both shocked at the Lord Knight's statement. They can't help but think that it's believable and it does make sense.

"Hold on, I got a call from someone, I'll be back." Lento said as he exited the tent but still shaken of the Elsword said.

Allegro, getting over his shock had a light bulb above his head. "I think I know now. Elsword, do you know of the 'Many Worlds Theory'?

"Many worlds what?" Elsword asked.

"Many Worlds Theory. It was believed that there are more alternate universes than the world you are currently in. Example in that world, you are a good knight but maybe in another world, were a story when you are a commander of the bad guys. It's all possibilities of what could happen in a certain universe."

"Okay, I didn't really get much of that but I can understand that you're implying that this is not my universe?"

"Well, that's the closest explanation we have. And from your attitude right now, I can easily tell that you're not our Elsword." Allegro smiled.

"Wait… you mean, there's another Elsword here?" He perked up.

"Well, if you're talking about our universe, yes there is an Elsword here. Though he's been missing for over 3 months now." Allegro said worriedly.

Elsword then thought, 'If there is a 'me' here, then I'm sure my friends are also here!' He thought not caring about his other self at the moment.

"So if this dimension is just almost the same as mine, are my friends here? Aisha? Eve?" He asked excitedly.

All he got from Allegro was a look of fear and shock upon saying the names, 'Aisha' and 'Eve'. Though before he could ask what is wrong, Lento peeked his head in the tent.

"Velder needs help…"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Team 2 defend the Gates! Team 1 clear the Demons in the area!" Elsword heard Vanessa's voice leading the armies of Velder to defend against the demons that are attacking. The soldiers of Feita soon entered the area.

"Lady Vanessa, we have come to your aid." Lento said as he approached the Iron Lady.

"Good to have you here but only fifteen? You think that can stop a whole invasion?" Vanessa asked as she counted the knights with dark green outfits.

"We maybe a few but our skills are higher that you think." Lento said proudly.

"Well then I'll have you go at the Southern Gate where the Demons are appearing. Now, go!" She said in a very commanding voice. Thought she did not notice one of the Feita Soldiers in a hood to conceal his trademark hair color.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Upon reaching the Southern Gate, Lento's forces immediately engaged combat to aid the Velder soliders. One Royal Knight, however, saw a Dark Nephilim in combat with one, a green haired elven lady in a dress-like outfit. Two, a dark haired swordsman with a robotic arm. And three, an armoured blonde-haired Guardian shooting two silver guns at the monster. Seeing them, he smiled.

_X Crash_

_Arch Enemy_

"This monster has one tough shell." The Reckless Fist, Raven said as he tries to attack the Dark Nephilim.

_Coment Crasher_

_Shooting Blitz_

"I must be stronger to protect Hamel!" Chung called out.

_Sharp Fall_

_Violent Attack_

"We can do this!" Rena said between attacks.

The Large Demon suddenly got enraged and was charging to fire a purple beam when the mysterious Feita's Royal Knight appeared directly in front of the Dark Nephilim and pointed his sword at the demons' face.

_Armageddon Blade_

Immediately, the aura of the blade pierced the demon directly causing it to fall over because of the pain it is currently in. Though before it could act any longer…

_Double Slash_

One heavy slash stunned the monster and the Knight was charging until his weapon glowed and upon slashing the Demon, an intensity as strong as a meteor engulfed the sword causing the Demon to take it directly and disappear in ashes.

His back was turned on them and right in the moment, a wind blew and his hood was blown away, showing his face onto the world…

"Elsword?!"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

What Elsword didn't know was that somewhere hidden, was a bat watching his every movements.

On a violet sphere- like screen, were 3 unknown persons watching the Red Knight.

"Hmmm… A person from another Dimension. This seems interesting." The first one grinned.

"He's soo cute! I can just imagine all the things that I can do with him." The second one said as she imagines such acts.

"I know right. And from what he looks like now, his essence seems delectable." The third one licked her lips with a hint of lust.

"I guess we found our new toy… Ufufufu." The second one said evilly.

**Author's Note: **And… That's chapter one! Who do you think were those 3 unknown persons? What would Elsword do in this universe? Please review. And also if you're wondering… This is Rune Slayer's Universe. And I kind of changed this to Rated M since I best thought that this is a Harem Story and we can't really leave out limes or lemons (though I have NEVER written one). Well, that's done. Dusk Flair… Out!

**Rune Slayer's Universe:**

**Aisha: **Void Princess

**Rena: **Wind Sneaker

**Raven: **Reckless Fist

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis

**Chung: **Deadly Chaser

**Ara: **Yama Raja

**Elesis: **Blazing Heart


	3. Meeting Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer: **Elsword is NOT mine nor I wish to own it.

**Summary: **"Lord Knight" Elsword has accidentally entered the Dimension Gate. What awaits him there? An alternate universe? 2 Alternate Universes? What will he find in these Worlds? Follow him as he goes on an adventure.

**Author's Note: **How's it going, guys? Liking the story so far? Tell me what you think. Here's Chapter two!

**Chapter Two**

Elsword sighed as he was constantly being bombarded by questions from his friends. Well, his other self's friends to be precise.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" Chung asked him repeatedly. "Don't leave me hanging man."

"I'm so glad that you're alright. But why do you look so different?" Rena asked worriedly.

"Guys, I think we can all stop. Give Elsword some space. He's going to answer all of our questions one by one." Raven said cutting of the two.

"Thanks Raven." Elsword smiled.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"You're what?!" Chung asked out loud.

"I find it hard to believe but what you're saying does make sense." Rena said as she thinks over what the Red Knight just told them.

"Well, it's not every day that we meet someone who's not from this dimension other than Glaive." Raven said.

Like from above, Elsword told his story about what happened in the last hours starting from his death up to now. He also told them some differences of his friends' classes to them. And he was kind of amused of the shocked faces that his friends gave him regardless of Raven. "So, tell me about you guys."

The Deadly Chaser then started. "Well, as you can see, I'm no longer a Guardian but a class you can call, Deadly Chaser. It's an assassin type of class that makes me use these…" He said as he pulled out two silver handguns. "… They're called, 'Silver Shooters'. Quite handy than carrying a large destroyer around." He chuckled.

Raven, wanting to go next. "So you told me, that in your world, I mastered the art of swordsmanship? Well, you could say it's the other way around here. I have developed my Nasod arm and started training before. You could say that it looks like a living part of me. It still does hurt sometimes."

The Wind Sneaker then was last and held out her hand. "This may look weird but even though you kind of know me this is the first time that we've met so… Hi, I'm Rena. My class is a Wind Sneaker and instead of mastering the art of archery, I developed my martial arts and close combat techniques. Though I can still use the bow quite well." She said in her usual joyful tone.

"What about your Elsword?" He asked.

After saying that, everyone's mood changed when Elsword asked that question. Rena was close to bursting in tears; Raven tried to look strong for his friends but was failing miserably. Chung looked like he lost a very close comrade. With a sad voice, Chung spoke. "Few months ago, we were at Velder to infiltrate a Demon Commander's base so that the Velder army can attack. We managed to do it successfully and are now in combat with the remaining Demons. Unfortunately, the Demon Commander knocked Elsword out while he was battling and that's the last time we ever see him."

This got Elsword thinking. "Was the Demon Commander a dark skinned girl? Pink hair? And very elusive?" He asked.

"Uhh… Yeah. What's her name again? Clarise, Cecil-" Chung tried remembering her name.

"Chloe…" Elsword said in a low menacinig voice. "She's the reason I'm here. The reason I fell through the Dimension Gate. But before I fell, I successfully managed to kill her."

"Do you think that your Chloe is also the same Chloe here and just keeps traveling different dimensions to mess with our different selves? If so, then I'm glad that you managed to kill her." Chung said intelligently.

"Well, if you put it that way, it makes sense. Nice one Chung!" He praised the blonde which the latter blushed in embarrassment.

"Now, finished with that, you guys are not my only friends in my world. I sure hope you guys know a magician named, Aisha and Eve, the Queen of Nasods."

Though, upon hearing that, their faces change into a look of fear and sadness. Elsword, quickly noticing this, asked. "What? Is there something wrong?"

Raven deciding to speak up, said, "Elsword ever since they changed to their 2nd class, they became… different. I have no idea what happened to them. Aisha and Eve, along with Aisha changed drastically to the point that they'd try to kill us to prevent us from stopping whatever they're planning." He said sadly.

Elsword was really shocked to know what happened to his friends and have so many questions in his head right now but from the look that his friends are showing, he decided not to push on in not to upset them. He was glad that he immediately managed to develop a nice relationship towards his other self's friends. Deciding to change the subject, he asked Raven. "Raven, you said something about Glaive?"

"Yes, I was referring to the TimeLord. Do you need something from him?" Raven asked.

Elsword smacked his head. He had so many questions about these things and he thought the Glaive could at least explain it to him. He has to find him soon. Not answering the Reckless Fist's Questions he said. "I'll be outside for a while. I need to think for a bit." He said as he went out.

Upon seeing him leave, Rena finally spoke. "He really is different from our Elsword, isn't he?"

Raven nodding, said, "Yes, he seems quite troubled. But our Elsword is the exact opposite of him."

"Perhaps something happened in his world with Aisha and Eve in it?" Chung said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But let's not hope for him to meet 'them'." Raven concluded which the other two nodded to.

Chung suddenly realizing something asked both of them. "Wait… When Elsword was going out, what direction did he go to?"

Raven, wondering why did he ask when it dawned on him "Oh shit, I forgot to tell him! We have to find him before he meets 'her' and brings him to 'them'. This is not good." He said as the 3 of them immediately chased after the Red Haired Knight.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Elsword was within th border of Feita and Velder hoping to look for Glaive so that the latter can answer his unanswered questions when he realized that there was a strange aura in his environment. Knowing that the feeling alone changed, he began to grip his Royal Knight sword tightly.

What he did not notice was someone was already watching his every movement.

'I have to get out of here. I don't know what it is but I feel something might happen.' Elsword thought to himself. He walked at a clearing and got a huge shock.

There lie countless bodies of men. Ranging from peasants to warriors and soldiers. 'What the hell happened here?' He was now crept out because of something mysterious happened here. Normally, a person would immediately run out of the area but Elsword despite his fear, wanted to know what happened here. He looked around and found something common in all of the dead bodies. They all had their mouths open and eyes open as if something was sucking them. Then, he heard a groan. Turning around quickly and in a battle stance, he saw one man barely alive and trying to tell him something. Sheathing his sword, he ran over to then fallen man and asked. "What happened here? Who did these to you?"

In a shaky and weak voice he spoke. "Young man… you have to… get out of here… Before she…" was the man's last words as he passed away. Though before Elsword could grieve for the man's unexplained death, he heard a giggle.

"Ufufufu… It seems that someone got lost in the forest. How unfortunate." Came a feminine voice around the area causing echoes.

Elsword easily knowing that this was the unknown threat, he gripped his sword tight and activated his Aura of Vitality for increased skill uses. Deciding that words won't work on a killer like this, he kept quiet and keeps on looking around to spot the enemy.

"Oh my… you seem so delicious. I've never seen a warrior with a will that strong. Your life essence would surely be pleasurable. Ufufufu..." She laughed again. She appeared at a tree which Elsword had his back turned to and with a devious smile, she got her spear and with blinding speed, she strike him.

The Red Knight, his opponent being too fast for him, was immediately caught off guard which caused him to fall on the grassy ground. With his bleeding arm, he stabbed his sword at the ground in support to help him stand up and face his opponent. Upon standing on both wobbly feet, he brought his face up only receive a shock.

His opponent was a black haired woman with golden eyes and a white and black outfit with red-orange trims. On her right hand was a long spear that's taller than her and on her face shows a wicked smile as she eyes him hungrily.

'Ara…' Elsword thought. He has no idea what happened to her but he is determined to find out why. But first… he must combat her. Not showing any sign of insecurity or shock, he took the first act.

_Armageddon Blade_

Trying to increase his attack range for against a spear, he is at a high disadvantage. Upon summoning though, the Yama Raja took this as a sign to attack immediately. Before Elsword could even know what was going on, his stomach was hit by the lower end of her spear causing him to bleed and loose his balance. But his warrior training had him back to his feet immediately.

_Air Slash_

Another attempt to hit the woman but no avail, upon reaching mid-air, Ara grinned. She strike her spear forward to Elsword's face. He barely managed to dodge it in time but it scraped his cheek causing blood to come out.

"Your attacks are too predictable. No matter, you can't win against me… Ufufufu." Ara laughed evilly as she hit Elsword one more time.

'Why am I so weak?' Elsword cursed himself as he tried his best to parry all the Yama Raja's attacks. A plan coming into his head and he immediately thought. 'This is quite risky but it's my only chance.'

Ara kept on attacking him until he found the right moment. She was lunging her spear at him but before it could reach him…

_Iron Body_

It was painful. It hit him square in his lower chest. But he didn't flinch at all. Ignoring the pain, he chanted.

_Impact Smasher_

Taking Ara by surprise and stunning her, Elsword immediately took advantage of the situation.

_Sonic Blade_

Ara was thrown aback in mid-air but before she could fall…

_Assault Slash_

But before Elsword could do any more attacks, Ara immediately stood up and jumped back.

"Aww… You scraped me." She said as she looked at her scarred hand and starts to lick it. After a few seconds, she looked up again with the same devious look on her face. "It seems that I have to get serious now…" She said as she glowed white.

Before Elsword could wonder what she is talking about, she now transformed into her EUN form changing her black hair, to snow white and from golden, to crimson red eyes. She grinned evilly and dashed towards him.

Moving like 5 times faster than before, Elsword can barely react to the countless of attacks she is unleashing on him right now. Left, right, back, front… Almost every part of Elsword is on pain right now. Right now, remaining standing was the only thing he could think of. 'I can't take any more hits…' He thought to himself as he used his impaled sword on the ground to help himself stand up.

The Yama Raja quickly knowing that the Red Knight could barely attack, she transformed back to her normal form and appeared directly in front of him. Before he could try to move thought, she placed her hand above his chest and muttered something which made it glow. In effect, the Lord Knight finds himself unable to move.

"Now that you can't break free, let me taste that delicious essence." Before Elsword could wonder what she'll do, she placed her hands on his shoulders, lowered her head to his chest and bit his neck.

He could feel himself getting weak and tired. His essence being drained from him. Ara shot her head back in pleasure and said. "You're so delicious! I can't help it…" She moaned as she fed on him again. Though within a few seconds, two feminine voices spoke.

"I think that's enough Ara…" Eve said.

"Yeah, no fair! You had your time with him already!" Aisha pouted.

Elsword was shocked. There stood were Aisha and Eve with such different clothing. Aisha was in a revealing gothic outfit with her hair tied in twin pigtails. Elsword immediately blushed at this despite his current situation. Eve was in a black Nasod suit with pink outlines which made her hair which is reaching up to her waist, stand out.

As Elsword looked at them, he immediately knew that it wasn't the Elemental Master and Code: Empress that he knew and loved. But was the devilish Void Princess and the sadistic Code: Nemesis.

**Author's Note: **Well, how'd you like it? Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. Suggestions are really appreciated. To tell you all, I find it quite hard to post or create another chapter due to the lack of Reviews and thoughts that I'm getting since I have no idea if you guys want to add something or like it. But I do my best to think of a good chapter and hopefully, this was good enough. Well, that's done, DuskFlair… out!


	4. A New Quest and a New Friend

**Disclaimer: **Elsword is NOT mine nor I wish to own it.

**Summary: **"Lord Knight" Elsword has accidentally entered the Dimension Gate. What awaits him there? An alternate universe? 2 Alternate Universes? What will he find in these Worlds? Follow him as he goes on an adventure.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Liking the story so far? Tell me what you think by reviewing. Also, sorry about the 3-day delay for this chapter due to the "Unlimited Stamina" Event at my Elsword for two days so, I wasn't able to write much. I'm very sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter is good enough. Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 3**

The Code: Nemesis and Void Princess slowly strolled towards Elsword's unmoving body. He tried moving but it was no avail. The spell that the Yama Raja used on him was somehow too strong for him and his badly wounded body was not helping at all.

"And I thought seeing him on the sphere makes him look cute but this… this is way better!" Aisha squealed as she eyed the petrified Lord Knight.

"I couldn't agree more my dear Aisha. And seeing him wounded makes him look even sexier." Ara purred onto his neck.

Eve remained silent. But you can see in her eyes that she is currently eyeing the Red Knight and thinking if many ways to inflict 'Pain' to see how long will he last.

Not caring about what the 3 are talking about, Elsword thought to his self. 'This is not good. I have to get out of here.' He tried thinking of some ways to get out of the situation. 'I could break from this curse if only I have my whole strength back.' He cursed to himself.

"Shall we take him then?" Eve finally spoke.

"Oh yes! I can't wait to play with him!" The Void Princess cheered. She then looked at him with a devilish grin. "But first… We can't have him struggling now, do we?" She said as she pointed her wand at him and said…

_**Hell Drop**_

Upon hearing that, a portal emerged on top of him. Knowing that the Void Princess is trying to knock him out, he tried his best to struggle. 'I have no idea what they're planning for me but I have to get out of here now. I need to go back to my friends…' Focusing all of his remaining strength, he broke free of the curse and managed to dodge the falling dark stone in time.

Immediately picking his sword at the ground, he opened his inventory quickly and found an item named _'Complete Recovery Potion'. _Consuming it, he felt energy go back to his body and immediately going into a battle stance. Normally, a person would run away. But a knight running away from a fight would truly ruin their warrior's code. 'I have to at least keep them busy until my friends arrive. If they know I'm in trouble that is…'

"Aww… Why do you keep resisting? We could have so much fun if you just come with us." Aisha said.

Ara then grinned. "No worries Aisha. We could easily take him." She said as she readied her spear.

"Perhaps he would like to feel pain…" Eve said with pure excitement in her eyes as her drones hover beside her. He's never seen his Eve like that and it scared him somehow.

Knowing that he's outnumbered and clearly outmatched, he thought to himself. 'Heavy and slow attacks won't work since Ara and Eve could easily find an opening which Aisha could use to hit me devastatingly. Well then, let's fight speed with speed.' He said as he consumed two _Sprinter's Potion _causing his body to feel lighter.

'This tactic is quite risky but it's all what I've got' He thought to himself. Taking the first initiative, he charged.

Upon charging at them, Ara prepared to lunge her spear at him while Eve sent her drones to attack him as Aisha charges up her mana behind the two. Before reaching them he…

_**Roll**_

Now behind them, he quickly stood up and…

_**Sword Wave**_

The intensity of the strike caused them to flinch which Elsword took advantage to.

_**Triple Geyser**_

Upon chanting that, three large flame geysers emerged from the ground that the 3 were standing up causing them to be thrown mid-air. Elsword can feel his sword shaking but he is not yet done.

_**Rolling Smash**_

_**Armor Break**_

_**Kick**_

He could feel his mana draining from the skills he's currently using but he has to go on…

_**Windmill**_

_**Sonic Blade**_

With a little bit of mana left, he chanted his last attack...

_**Sandstorm**_

Eve, Ara and Aisha were all caught off guard by the countless of attack that the Red Knight is unleashing upon them. With the final attack, they were thrown off by the Sandstorm that was unleashed from the Red Knight's Sword. But from the countless attacks that he used cost him his weapon. After using the last attack, it was shattered leaving him weaponless.

Ara stood up as if nothing happened and smirked at him. "Oh my, it's been a while since I've had a strong opponent. Please more!" She told him maniacally.

"You ruined my outfit! Now it's a dirty and broken!" Aisha said as she dusts off her skirt. "You'll pay for that…" She said in an evil and menacing voice.

"A great amount of pain you sure can inflict. But now that the tides have turned, let's see how much pain you'll receive. Added the fact the you're now unarmed." Eve grinned as she saw the Red Knight panting.

'What the hell? They stood up as if nothing happened.' Elsword was shocked. He expected them to be standing with wobbly feet, tired and bloodied but here they are standing, looking unscathed as his attacks was just a breeze. He tried his best not to show his fear of what they have in store for him.

Seeing his shocked expression, Aisha smiled and told him. "I bet you're wondering how we could withstand that attack you just used. With an equipment expert…" She said pointing to Eve. "… Some dark spirit orbs to enhance it with…" She said smiling to Ara "… and a little bit of dark magic would surely protect us from almost anything." She finished as she smiled at him.

"Now, shall we continue?" Ara said sadistically as she slowly walked to the shocked Red Knight. Though before she could come any closer…

_Bang!_

A gunshot got their attention and turned to look where it did came from. There, within some trees, was Chung pointing his Silver shooters at the three, Rena with three arrows on her bow and Raven in a battle stance.

"Make a move on him and we won't hesitate…" Chung said in a low voice. It's very rare to find him angry and when he is… it's quite scary.

"My, oh my… It seems we have a mini reunion here." Ara smiled.

"Please… we don't want to hurt you." Rena pleaded.

"Still believing that everyone can be saved, my dear Rena?" Aisha smirked at her.

"I knew my doubts about you were correct…" Raven said with pure fury in his eyes as he looked at Eve.

The latter smirked darkly. "One must sacrifice things to gain more power. I believe we've overstayed here…" she said as she made a portal appear behind them.

"Let's play again sometime. And by then, you'll be ours…" Aisha told Elsword.

"We'll be meeting again soon… really soon…" Ara said as the 3 of them disappeared.

As they left, everyone let out a breath of relief as Rena ran towards Elsword. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Though got wounded several times, at least I have some quick potions with me." Elsword reassured her. "But thanks guys. You came in just in time…" He said sincerely.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about this place sooner." Chung apologized.

"It's okay. It was my fault for wondering around without even knowing everything." Elsword smiled. "Let's go back to the Village to report these deaths and before some other bad things happen."

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Raven now decided to speak. "What were you doing out here anyways?" He asked.

"When you told me about Glaive, I remembered that he travels different Dimensions. Perhaps he could give me some answers to my questions." He replied.

"Oh, so you're looking for Glaive? Rumours has it that he can be found somewhere in Sander. But this is not the orderly part of Sander. You have to go deep in the town and you'll find an inn called, 'Rusty Spurs' ask the inn keeper. He'll tell you. Just beware though. The deeper you explore Sander, the worse the people's attitude there will be. Don't be surprised to see some dead people as you go." Raven told him.

Elsword nodded. "Wait… you guys are not coming?" He asked.

"We'd really like to help you and get to know you more but we too have our own quests to accomplish. Perhaps we'll meet again soon. Hope we do before 'they' find you." Rena said. "Please be careful. I may not know you but I know that you're just as reckless as our Elsword." She pleaded him.

"Yeah, and if you find some demons to fight, be sure to leave us some to spare." Chung told him as he patted his back.

"I'll be sure to do that my friend." He replied smiling.

Raven then entered the room holding something covered in cloth. "The Feita knights' thank you for helping them in assisting Velder. In return, they crafted another Royal Knight Sword to replace your broken one."

Elsword thanked him and carefully removed the cloth. He noticed that it was the same as before and the only difference is that the handle and hilt of the blade is glowing yellow. Before he could ask, Raven cut him off.

"As a bonus, they enchanted the blade with the light Element for you to petrify your enemies which makes them easier to attack." He told the Lord Knight.

"You don't really have to do it but I really thank you. I sure hope we meet again soon. I might be staying in this universe for a while so you guys have to at least fill me in." He smiled once more and took off.

Seeing his leaving figure, Rena told the two. "He's just like our Elsword. Reckless, and adventurous." Upon realizing her statement, her face fell. "I sure hope our Elsword is fine wherever he is…"

Raven placed his arm on the Wind Sneaker's shoulder and said. "You're right, Rena. But I wouldn't underestimate our Elsword's strength. I'm sure he's still alive."

Chung was already walking towards Velder to go to the port. "Hey! You two lovebirds! Are you coming or not?"

Rena blushed at the same time Raven spoke… "I'll get you for that!"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

It has been a week after Elsword started his journey onto Sander. Still in Velder he was deep in the forest when he saw a strange castle on top of a hill. Normally, he wouldn't intrude at such a place but he felt that he needed to find something there even not knowing what it is…

Slowly and silently going at the castle, he hid behind the bushes and looked at the entrance. He saw two Arc Glitter Protectors at the gate and another two Arc Glitter Archers on top of the wall. The castle's quite guarded so Elsword thought that something important might be hidden there.

Still hidden in the bush, Elsword slowly crept at the first Glitter Protector's back and when the other guard's not looking, he used…

_**Assault Slash**_

The guard was caught off guard and tried to alarm the others but Elsword was fast enough to use…

_**Armor Break**_

…to knock the guard out. Despite its heavy weight, he slowly dragged the first guard away from plain sight onto the bushes. He peeked again only to see the other guard looking for the one he just knocked out. The Arc Glitter protector then spoke to the Archers in their own language

{The other one's missing. Someone's trying to infiltrate. Look out.} The Glitter Protector commanded them.

{Roger!} The 4 Arc Glitter Archers answered. {One of you, warn the others.} One Glitter Archer said as another went inside.

'Great, now they're on alert. Well, at least it makes things easier for me.' He thought as he picked up the knocked out Glitter Protector's Shield and went out of his hiding place.

{There he is!} Screeched one Archer as the rest aimed their bows at him while the Glitter protector stood directly at the door in preventing him from entering.

Elsword sheathed his sword at the back and strapped the shield onto his right arm. Imitating the stance of the Glitter Defenders he fought, he stepped back and ran directly for the door while he takes cover behind the large shield. Closing in on the door, he increased his speed and he knocked the Glitter protector out of the way and eventually broke through the gate.

The moment he broke through, 25 Arc Glitter Guards, 15 Arc Glitter Dashers, 10 Arc Glitter Snipers and three Glitter Commanders stood in front of him and ready for combat. 'Piece of cake…' he thought as he summoned the…

_**Armageddon Blade**_

Seeing his enemies grouped together, he immediately thought of the best skill that'll work for this situation…

_**Windmill**_

Spinning relentlessly as the health and armours of the Glitters are continuously going down and with the Aura of the Armageddon Blade increasing his range and damage, he easily kills most of the army. Deciding to finish it, he used…

_**Triple Geyser**_

Incinerating the last Glitter to ashes, he was able to finish off 50 Demons without taking a single hit or even breaking a sweat. Almost no melee demon could defend from the Lord Knight's attack. He then looked around at the area to scan every corner to see if there was anything. Elsword then saw a trapdoor at the end of the room. Opening it, he saw that it was a stairway leading downstairs. 'It's probably a dungeon or a prison.' He thought as he slowly went down.

He expected the area to be filled with cobwebs, slimes or even to reek of foul odour. But he actually found the place quite clean. All the prison cells seem empty except for the last one. Before he went there, he saw a weird looking sword with a rune symbol near the hilt. Not minding it, he went to the door and not caring who's on the other side, he slashed the door into pieces.

The room was dark. He had to let his eyes adjust from the darkness. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he saw a lone figure chained at the corner of the room. Lighting up the room's candles, there he saw a person with Crimson Red Hair and a rune symbol tattoo on his left shoulder.

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger! It's quite obvious on who's that person he found out. Dayum! Elsword better be levelling up or he'll be owned by those three! Anyways, I'm so sorry for the 3 day late post but I've got Writer's Block at the same time playing Elsword DE, PH and UK at the same time. XD But at least I managed to make this one. For those who don't know, I update this story every 7 days or ever week. Depends on how you'd like to call it. So how was that? Epic? Awesome? Total Failure? Needs Improvement? Tell me what you think by reviewing. I would really appreciate it. Well, that's done, Dusk Flair… out! :)


End file.
